


Happily

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney meets John’s ex-wife, Nancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #190 "jealousy"

“So, you’re Rodney.”

Rodney was used to everyone on Atlantis knowing his name. He was even used to other scientists on Earth recognizing him, from the limited amount he was allowed to publish— he was sure that when the Stargate Program was finally declassified, ‘McKay’ would be a household name.

But working for a classified government department made him understandably wary of women in suits as expensive as that one looked, even if she was with Homeworld Security— more, actually, because that meant she reported to O’Neill and Rodney knew the man still didn’t like him.

“Who’s asking?” he said, and she just grinned, holding out a hand.

“Nancy Sheppard. Yes, John’s ex-wife. I’m sure he hasn’t mentioned me at all.”

“He—” Rodney began, then admitted, “No, not really.”

“I don’t blame him,” said Nancy. “Well, I used to, but I understand why.”

“Why what?” said Rodney.

She smiled. “After we divorced, I kept in touch with John’s brother, Dave. I’d kept the name, so there was the family reputation to think of. Plus, I’ll admit, it was a good idea to have a friendly ex-brother-in-law running a multi-billion-dollar corporation.”

“I wouldn’t know,” said Rodney, scowling. “And which one provided you the files on me, Homeworld or Sheppard’s brother.”

“Oh, no, no,” Nancy laughed. “Well, it _was_ Dave, but there were no files. I’ve gotten a few e-mails from John, too, and most of what he talks about is you.”

Rodney blinked. “Me?”

“Yeah,” said Nancy. “I, um, I was listening, earlier, to the radios, while everything was going on. Even when you’re bickering like little kids, it’s obvious how much you care about each other. Rodney, you can just _read_ John, so easily, and I never could. You’re exactly what he needs, and I wasn’t, and it’s completely irrational, because we’ve both moved on, I’m _very_ happily married, re-married, but… I’m a little jealous.”

“Jealous of us?” said Rodney. “We’re not…”

Nancy snorted. “John is so ridiculously in love with you that it would be pathetic, if I weren’t so happy for him.”

“Oh,” Rodney said. “I, um… Sheppard said once— well, he didn’t really say, he just implied a lot— that _you_ implied was too hard knowing that he was taking risks out there, and waiting for him to come home… or not. I guess the difference now is that when Sheppard does stupid things, I’m usually right there with him.”

“You work well together,” said Nancy. “But I don’t think that’s all it is.”

“What—?”

“Hey, Rodney, there you are,” said John, jogging up to them. “I’ve been looking all— Oh, um. Nancy.”

She smiled. “Hello, John. I was just introducing myself to your Rodney. And I’d love to stay and talk with you both, but I’ve got to go. General O’Neill will be expecting my report.”

“Right,” said John.

Nancy leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I think this one’s a keeper.”

John flushed faintly, but reached for Rodney’s hand. “Yeah. Yeah, he is.”

THE END


End file.
